Kanan Jarrus/Gallery
Images of Kanan Jarrus from Star Wars Rebels. Promotional Images Kanan Jarrus Full.jpg BmFitSPCIAIQ555.jpg Star Wars Rebels 1.jpg Kanan Wanted Poster.jpg|Wanted Poster Kanan Wanted Poster 02.jpg Star_Wars_Kanan_1_by_Mark_Brooks.jpg Kanan Pose No.2.jpg The Rebels of Lothal.jpg The Rebels of Lothal 2.jpg Rebels Kanan.jpg Kannan about to Duel.png Rebels line up.jpg STWKANAN2015002cov.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-Poster.jpg Star Wars Rebels season 2 promo.jpg Star Wars Rebels magazine Poster.jpg SWR-Season 2 Second Poster.jpg SWR2 Charact HEROES.jpg Rebels Season 1 Poster.jpg Rebels game promo art.png Star Wars Rebels Awaken the Force.jpg Kanan riding a speeder bike.png Rebels S3 Banner 2.jpeg Kanan Jarrus S3.jpeg ThirdStrike.png SWR S3 Kanan.jpg Renders Kanan Holding Lightsaber.png Kanan Render 1.png Kanan Render 2.png Season 2 Kanan Render.png Concept Art Kannan Speederbike Concept Art.png Kanan Jarrus Concept Art.jpg Ghost Crew Concept Art I.png Ghost Crew Concept Art II.png Ghost Crew Concept Art III.png Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra.png Hera Filoni-1.jpg Inquisitor with Kanan Concept Art.png Star-wars-rebels-books-1536x864-163815150829.jpg Kanan visits Ezra Concept Art.jpg Kanan_concept_1.png Kanan_concept_2.png Kanan_concept_3.png Padawan Kanan Concept Art 01.jpg Padawan Kanan Concept Art 02.jpg kanan colour code.jpg Rebel Resolve Concept Art 18.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Two Concept 7.jpg The Siege of Lothal Concept Art 30.jpeg The Siege of Lothal Concept Art 02.jpeg Screenshots Season One kanan jarrus profile.jpg The-Machine-in-the-Ghost-6.png The-Machine-In-the-Ghost-14.png Star Wars Rebels 2.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-23.png Star-Wars-Rebels-35.png Hera and kanan.PNG Star Wars Rebels Kanan and Ezra.png SWRS1-02 Kanan.jpg EzraandKananshocked.png Droids in Distress 75.png Star Wars Rise of the old Masters Screenshots.png Star Wars Rebels Rise of the old Masters Screenshots.png Ezra training to become a Jedi.png|Training Ezra Rise of the old Masters Kanan and Ezra.png Niceandquietlike.png I am standing right here.png|"I'm standing right here." Inquisitor Fights Kanan.png|Kanan fights the Inquisitor Breaking Ranks 25.png Out of Darkness 1.png Kanan-smiling.png Kanan-and-Ezra.png Empire Day 21.jpg Gathering Forces 1.png Gathering Forces 3.png Gathering Forces 4.png Gathering Forces 06.jpg Gathering Forces 8.jpg Gathering Forces 9.jpg Gathering Forces 6.png Path of the jedi 8.png Path of the jedi 9.png Path of the jedi 13.png Path of the jedi 17.png Path of the jedi 3.png KananMeditating.jpg Path of the jedi 36.png Idiots Array 18.png Idiots Array 13.png Idiots Array 36.png Idiots Array 14.png Idiots Array 43.png Rebels - Vision of Hope 11.jpg Vision of hope 14.jpg Vision of hope 35.png Vision_of_hope_4.jpg Call to action 16.jpg Call to action 23.jpg Call to action 10.jpg Call to action 29.jpg Call to action 11.jpg Rebel resolve 59.jpg Rebel resolve 60.jpg Season Two Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-21.jpg The Siege of Lothal 05.jpg The Siege of Lothal 14.jpeg The Siege of Lothal 21.jpeg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-4.jpg The Siege of Lothal 23.jpeg The-Siege-of-Lothal-6.png Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-48.jpg The Wrath of Darth Vader 05.png Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-3.jpg Rebels Ahsoka 3.png Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-27.jpg The Lost Commanders 17.jpg The Lost Commanders 21.jpg Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-20.jpg Relics of the Old Republic 15.jpeg Relics of the Old Republic 21.jpeg Always Two There Are 2.jpg Brothers of the Broken Horn 02.jpeg SWR S2 NYCC 2015 05.png Stealth Strike 20.jpeg Stealth Strike 23.jpeg Stealth Strike 4.jpg Stealth Strike 26.jpeg Stealth Strike 28.jpeg Stealth Strike 30.jpeg Stealth Strike 7.jpg Stealth Strike 9.jpg Stealth Strike 10.jpg Stealth Strike 12.jpg Stealth Strike 36.jpeg Thefutureoftheforceashoka1.jpg Thefutureoftheforce.jpg The Future of the Force 19.jpeg Thefutureoftheforce4.jpg The Future of the Force 01.jpg Thefutureoftheforce6.jpg Legacy 23.jpeg A Princess of Lothal 05.jpg The Protector of the Concord Dawn 17.jpeg Rebels The Call 07.jpg Rebels The Call 09.jpg Kanan's Helmet.jpeg Rebels The Call 10.jpg Rebels The Call 36.jpeg Homecoming Rebels 01.jpg Rebels Season Two - Mid-Season 45.png Shroud of Darkness 11.jpeg Shroud of Darkness 13.jpeg Shroud of Darkness 03.jpg Kanan Duel Wield.jpeg Shroud of Darkness 28.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 01.jpg The Mystery of Chopper Base 08.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 09.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 15.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 16.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 06.jpg The Mystery of Chopper Base 31.jpeg The Mystery of Chopper Base 33.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 16.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 01.jpg Twilight of the Apprentice 42.jpeg|Kanan becomes blind Twilight of the Apprentice 45.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 53.jpeg Twilight of the Apprentice 58.jpeg|Reunited with Hera Season Three Star Wars Rebels Season Three 01.jpg Steps Into Shadow 6.jpg Steps Into Shadow 14.jpeg SWR S3 Kanan and Ezra.png Steps Into Shadow 3.jpg Steps Into Shadow 4.jpg Blind Kanan.png Kanan without the mask.png|Kanan's blinded eyes Steps Into Shadow 17.jpeg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 04.jpg The Holocrons of Fate 11.jpg The Holocrons of Fate 3.jpg The Holocrons of Fate 4.jpg The Holocrons of Fate 6.jpg The_Holocrons_of_Fate_10.jpg The Antilles Extraction 19.jpeg Kanan,Hera and Cham.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 11.jpg The Last Battle 17.jpeg SWR 3 - Kanan, Rex and Ezra.png The Last Battle 5.jpg Iron Squadron 17.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 09.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 8.jpg Ap-5 The Wynkahthujob 2.jpg|"This is your plan." Ap-5 The Wynkahthujob 3.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 4.jpg An Inside Man 6.jpg An Inside Man 09.jpg An Inside Man 15.jpeg An Inside Man 16.jpeg An Inside Man 1.jpg Printed Media Kanan9cover.jpg Kanan Volume 08 Cover.jpg Kanan Volume 04 01.png Kanan Marvel Cover 09.jpg Kanan Marvel Cover 08.jpg Kanan Marvel Cover 07.jpg Kanan Marvel Cover 06.jpg Kanan Volume 03 04.jpg Kanan Volume 03 01.jpg Kanan Marvel Cover 05.jpg Kanan Marvel Cover 04.jpg Kanan (Marvel) 02.jpg Kanan MC Cover 01.jpg Kanan Marvel Cover 03.jpg Kanan Marvel Cover 02.jpg Kanan Marvel Cover 01.jpg Video Games Disney INFINITY Kanan Jarrus.png|Kanan Jarrus in Disney INFINITY 3.0 REB Concept Kanan.jpg Kanan Model Comparison.jpg Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet6.jpg Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet4.jpg Disney INFINITY SWR PlaySet1.jpg Kanan DI Render.png Toy box star wars rebels.png Merchandise Kanan hasbro figure I.jpg Kanan hasbro figure II.jpg Images40ABUQ7D.jpg Kanan Toy.jpg Ezra and Kanan toys.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 2.jpg Star Wars Rebels calander 1.jpg Star Wars Hero Mashers.png Lego Kanan Jarrus.png|LEGO Kanan Jarrus LEGO Kanan Jarrus S3.png|LEGO Kanan Jarrus S3 Stormtrooper Kanan figure.jpg Star Wars Rebels Mission Series The Ghost Pack.jpg Funko Pop Kanan Jarrus.jpg Kanan Jarrus Hot Wheels.jpg Kanan Jarrus Black Series.jpg Kanan Jarrus Electronic Figure.jpg Miscellaneous Kanan Jarrus statue.jpg Rebels Character Keys - Kanan Jarrus.jpg Kanan Jarrus Stormtrooper Disguise.jpg Heroes - Kanan Jarrus.jpg Lego Kanan Jarrus.jpg Kanan_FDCR.png Kanans_Concentration_TCGGA.png Kanan Card.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries